1. Field of the Invention
The Field of the Invention is method of making aqueous aluminum acetate solution which is stable on boiling, heating and aging.
Aluminum acetate solutions are generally unstable and gradually decompose. With the decomposition product settling down in the solution in the form of sediment or deposit.
To avoid these problems, one patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,826 describes a method of reacting in the solid state aluminum chloride and sodium acetate to form a neutral aluminum acetate which is completely water soluble in the solid form.
Another process described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,499 suggests that the evaporation of more than 1/3 basic aluminum acetate solutions operate to prepare finely crystalline products which are readily soluble and may be stored as aluminum acetate in the solid state for long stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,364, a process for preparing aluminum citrate complex describes in which an aqueous solution of aluminum trichloride containing up to 34% by weight AlCl.sub.3 is combined with an aqueous solution of citric acid containing up to about 50% by weight citric acid. Thereafter a basic hydroxide in the form of an alkali metal or ammonium cation is added to the aluminum citrate solution to raise the pH between 5.5 and 7.5.